What Happened to the Miserables
by mad-dog13
Summary: After two years of waiting, complicated circumstances arise in Jump City. A stupid idea is presented and being left with no choice, they have to act on it. Relationships are strained, friends are tested, and the lines between good and evil are blurred. One thing's for sure, everything they've ever known is changing. Sequel to Les Miserables, BBRae, RobStar, CyJinx, Teen Titans AU
1. Prologue

**Note: This is the sequel to my other Teen Titans Story, Les Miserables. Please read that first so you can at least know what's going all those who have read the story, welcome back and I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below_

* * *

A thin young woman clad in black garb runs across the dark streets. She is breathing heavily, reminding herself that she has to breathe. The night is late and the stars are covered by dark clouds. As her thick boots hit the pavement they disturb the puddles beneath her feet and splash against her legs.

She turns down dark alleys, places too dangerous for unaccompanied girls such as herself. But this girl is not worried about that in the least. She could care less about the thugs and the creeps that roam the streets at night.

Smoke from pipes attached to the sides of walls block her vision as she runs but she pushes past them and ignores the fact that the streets are not well lit and the street lamps that do work flicker ominously.

This woman has news, news too classified for her to send in any written way. She must get this news passed on as soon as possible, should she fail to do this she is aware of the consequences. Normally she is not as concerned for the safety of others but tonight she is.

In her mind she knows that where she found this out was not safe, but ever since a certain event she knew she had to be involved with these people. For the safety of others and herself she took on this job. She does what they all tell her, they pay her with cash as well as something else much more important they don't realize they give her. Information.

This right now is why she does what she does.

The woman continues running, wishing in her head she did not wear heeled boots. She is very capable running in them but it never is as easy as sneakers. She didn't own sneakers. In this instance she wishes that she didn't always buy the impractical footwear simply for the fashion.

She is not a woman of particular endurance, she is not inadequate but also does not have the energy to run across the city as she must do now.

As she runs before turning the corner a she hears voices and stops instantly at the last second, hiding behind the wall. She peaks over to see who it is.

_Super._

Two men she knows are there. Should they recognize her she is exposed. No one can suspect her as a traitor, not if she wants to stay alive. She makes sure to tuck any strands of hair into her hat and steady her aviator shades on the bridge of her nose. When she is prepared she turns the corner and confidently walks towards them.

One whistles, probably due to her tiny shorts that show off a large percentage of her thin, smooth legs.

She continues approaching them and flashes a pretty smile. She knows she can charm them but she'd rather do something a little different.

"Hey pretty la—"

He is cut off by her swift fist hitting his cheek violently, knocking him out cold. The second man curses and runs towards her, gun in his hand.

The woman moves, quick as lightning, kicking the gun out of his hand. She grabs his shoulders, knees him violently in the abdomen and slams his head against the brick wall.

When she sees he is unconscious she picks up his gun, checks the contents and secures it on the side of her shorts.

"Oops." She smirks mischievously, not sounding like it was an accident at all.

She continues running and finally reaches her destination.

Fumbling with her keys she opens the door and tip toes through the rooms and up to the loft upstairs. She grabs her phone and dials a number quickly. As it rings she taps her feet anxiously,

"C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up." She mutters.

"Hello?"

She breathes out in relief,

"He's alive."

"How?"

"No idea, but I've seen him."

"And?"

"He's after them, after all of us."

"I'll alert Abigail and Emma. Are you going to tell the others?"

"…I don't know." The woman admitted, "I better go."

"I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks."

She hangs up the phone, visibly relaxing, but stiffens when she hears someone coming up the ladder leading to the loft.

A head pops up.

"Hey you." The man says with a smile.

"Hey." The woman replies, almost wording it as a question.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" He asked with a smirk, walking up to pull her hat and sunglasses off.

Long pink hair falls across her face and she huffs, causing her hair to fly up.

"Work, you know that."

He tries to appear nonchalant but she can see the disapproval in his eyes. She knows he hates her line of work, but doesn't say anything,

"What are you still doing here anyways?" She asks.

"Finishing up a job downstairs."

"Well it's rude to barge into a lady's room, so shoo."

"I don't see a lady here."

She glares at him with pink eyes,

"I'm sleepy, leave me alone."

"OK, fine I'll be back tomorrow morning so be ready."

"Whatever, just leave already before I hit you."

He chuckled and left the loft leaving her alone.

She lay down on her bed and her brows furrowed. She had a lot to think about. It was almost surreal.

_I'll be seeing you soon I guess "Emma"._

A very different young woman watches the sun set. It's windy and all the leaves have fallen from the trees. Her expression is solemn for she knows what is coming. The cool wind blows through her short dark hair as her eyes stay fixated on the horizon.

The day had come. She was not expecting it yet it came. Suddenly, and unwanted for she had no desire to return to her old ways.

Hands in her pocket and posture serious, the woman sighed.

She feels another presence behind her, she doesn't turn around, she knows who it is.

"We are leaving then?"

"Yes we are." The other speaker says.

"He's alive?"

"Somehow yes."

"Pest." The woman remarks humorlessly, "Well, let's not waste my time. I'm ready to go when you are."

"You sure you're alright with this Emma?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

No response.

"I'm going." The woman confirmed, "Whether I like it or not."

She turns around and walks past the other woman without so much as a glace.

She does not like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_  
_Hardly anything there for you to see._  
_For you to see_

_-Linkin Park (Castle of Glass)_

* * *

Hello again to those of you who read my other story. Nice to see you. How have you been? Happy New Year.

Here's the sequel. Never thought I'd do it but I did.

I know the chapter is a little confusing since there isn't really many names. It's meant to be like that. As for the Abigail and Emma thing, that remains yet to be seen, meaning you won't understand it for another couple chapters.

Sorry the chapter is so short but it's only the prologue and it wasn't meant to be long like my other story's was. It's a wee taste of what's to come and it kind of sets the tone of the entire story.

I have the next two chapters written, not sure when I will get the chance to post them though. I have finals coming up so it might be a little while. Sorry about that, but it can't really be helped, can it?

I decided to have song lyrics at the end and beginning of each chapter. I tend to listen to a lot of music when I come up with story ideas or write. Some lyrics or songs really capture or inspired what I thought of when writing each chapter so I thought I would share them with you. Is that weird? Probably, but I'm going to do it anyways.

I surprisingly don't have much else to say. Usually I have terribly long author's notes that no one probably reads.

Anyways, here it is, the sequel. Look forward to more and have a lovely new year.


	2. One

_And I hope that you don't suffer_  
_But take the pain_  
_Hope when the moment comes, _  
_You'll say_

_I did it all_

* * *

**4 months earlier:**

Richard was bored to death. He had finished his paper that was due the next day and he had finished work at Wayne Enterprises. That left him with literally nothing to do. Kori was busy at university, Vic was working, and Gar was probably studying for school.

He was so bored.

Kori would tell him that being bored simply meant that he himself was boring. Richard didn't like that little pearl of wisdom but it probably was true. He was so tired too, making his options of activity even more limited.

School had been taking a toll on him. Richard was taking online courses in an attempt to get a Masters of Business Administration, and along with work he seemed to always be exhausted. Bruce said that he could cut back on his work hours in a few weeks, the first couple years were busy and packed simply to get him used to the place and the various roles present. Richard was relieved that he would be working part time for the next few years.

Kori was working hard to, trying to get into teaching. She particularly liked the idea of teaching children who didn't know English. Richard for one thought that that was the perfect job for her. Her kind heart and her patience would be exactly what someone would need, plus the fact that Kori had been a kid who couldn't speak the language well. She still talked strangely and was as innocent as ever, but she was much happier than when he had first met her.

Richard sighed. The two of them were still dating and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with their relationship, in fact he never expected to be so attracted to someone. There was one thing however, maybe he was crazy, and maybe this was a little fast but…

Well there was a little blue box sitting on his bed that had a certain item in it. Richard wanted to give it to her but he wasn't sure if she would want it. It was weird, normally he would never move so fast in something like this, he would analyze it and over think it but Kori made him a little mental. In the best way of course. He never pictured himself having that box so early in his life, or having it at all really, yet here he was.

Richard hadn't mentioned this to Bruce yet and he and Kori hadn't even talked on the subject. Maybe he was jumping the gun. He probably was but that didn't stop him from buying it.

He sighed. He should probably just put the box away and save it for another year or so. They were still young after all, even if they had been dating for two years.

Richard heard someone walking down the hall. Probably Alfred doing whatever it was butlers did.

The footsteps stopped at his door and the door was opened, revealing, much to his surprise, Kori.

She had changed a lot over the past couple years. Her hair had grown longer and she no longer had bangs that were awkwardly too short for her forehead. She still dressed in a cute manner and had orange tinted skin. Every time Richard saw her he could swear she got more beautiful.

He himself had changed drastically. Maybe not drastically but he _had_ gotten taller, she was still a couple inches above him but he'd gained a considerable amount of muscle and looked a lot less like a child when standing next to her.

"Greetings Richard!" She smiled brightly, giving him a peck on the lips before sitting on the bed.

Richard eyed the box on bed suddenly and subtly grabbed it. Apparently not so subtly because Kori saw him do it.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." Richard said nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't pry too much.

"Oh please let me see." She pouted, "It is not nice when you do not tell me things."

"It's nothing I promise." Richard said unconvincingly, he wanted to give it to her but he knew that it was a stupid idea.

"No it is not nothing." She frowned, "I came all the way from my school to see you and you keep a secret from me."

She was closing in trying to reach behind his back. Richard gulped; physically he knew she was probably stronger than him (which was pretty embarrassing) so if she tackled him she'd win. Plus he wouldn't fight a girl.

"I swear, it's a secret, something I'll tell you about later. It's a surprise." He insisted, sweating a little bit.

Kori relaxed and backed down,

"Oh, then I shall look forward to being surprised."

Richard was relieved,

"Then I'm going to go put this away."

He turned to go hide the box when Kori spun him around and planted a kiss on his mouth. He returned the kiss and as she parted her lips she slipped her hand down to his hips.

Richard grinned and in a split second he realized something. She had snatched the box from him.

Sneaky girl.

"Thanks!" She said cheerily rushing to the corner of the room with a mischievous grin planted on her face.

"Dammit Kori, give it back!" Richard demanded.

Kori raised an eyebrow and examined the box,

"Why should I wish to return it when you ask me like that?" She teased.

"Please!" He begged desperately.

"Hmmm…" Kori thought, putting her index finger to her chin, "No!"

She then proceeded to open it.

"NO!" Richard shouted.

It was too late.

Kori's lips formed an "O" shape when she saw what was in the box.

"Richard… is this…?"

Richard's face went red,

"It's not for now; I was going to wait a little while before asking."

Kori deflated,

"Why?"

"Because we're so young." Richard explained, "I mean, you just turned twenty last month."

"But… why is it that marrying young is not advisable." Kori inquired sitting on his bed and playing with the corner of one of the pillows.

Richard thought to himself. Wasn't it generally because of financial stability? Or was it because when you're young you don't know what you want.

Neither really applied. Kori had her own apartment and job, Richard was more than financially stable. In fact, he was inheriting a crap ton of money. They weren't stupid either, they'd have been dating for two years in November and they knew each other like the back of their hands.

"I—I don't know." Richard admitted.

"Alright then." Kori said sadly.

"Let's say I did ask, hypothetically," Richard began, "What would you have said?"

"I would have accepted you." Kori replied, "You know I would have."

Richard hesitated,

"Then do you want it?"

"Of course, but the real question is, do you wish me to possess it?"

Richard approached her,

"I wouldn't have bought it for you if I didn't."

Kori grinned and giggled something he noticed she did when she got nervous and excited.

"You must ask me properly then," She ordered handing him the box.

Richard nodded stiffly, suddenly feeling very nervous. He was barely able to get down on one knee without losing his balance.

"Kori Anders," He began, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Yes Richard Grayson." She said, barely able to form words due to her excessive (and slightly adorable) giggling.

"Would you… marry me?" Richard really couldn't think of anything else to say. He was never the type to have a way with words, he was no romantic, and he most certainly had never done this before. He hoped that she didn't expect him to make a speech because Richard was never good with expressing feelings in words without sounding and looking like he was constipated. This moment was no exception.

But Kori seemed to think his simple, yet apparently effective, proposal was suitable since she flung herself on him in a bone breaking hug.

"YES!" She shrieked.

Richard was in a daze. Partly from shock, partly from happiness, and partly because her hugs were extremely painful. Just another thing he loved about her.

He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her delicate finger.

It of course looked perfect.

And in that moment so did life.

* * *

Vic was concentrating. Something he generally wasn't too good at. He sat underneath a car fixing the last few problems. His hands were greasy and black and he was exhausted but it was almost time for him to leave and he wanted to finish it before closing time.

He was almost done he just needed a monkey wrench to complete the job. He checked his tool belt.

Not there.

"Jinx!" He called.

The sound of her heels clicked on the cold cement floor and stopped at the car.

"What?" She yawned.

"Can you find my monkey wrench?" He asked, looking at her shoes.

"What does that look like again?"

"Seriously!"

"OK, OK, I'm teasing." She groaned walking away to search for the required item, "You think I'm that incompetent?"

He could hear her rummaging around in his tools before stopping and returning with the wrench.

She slid it under the car and he used it to fix the last few parts before rolling out from under the car.

"You're welcome." She said sarcastically whipping her hands on a nearby towel.

"Ha. Ha."

Jinx scowled at the large T shirt with the garage's logo he forced her to wear to work.

"Are we done?" She asked.

"You are free to go." He permitted.

Jinx grinned happily, tearing off the grubby shirt revealing a black tank top underneath. She tossed the shirt in the washing machine and sighed,

"I swear that shirt gets nastier every time I see it."

Vic rolled his eyes, every day she would come into work complaining about wearing the shirt and trying to bribe him into letting her wear something else. And every evening she'd whine and tell him how terrible it was.

"Well then be glad I don't make ya wear it after work." He replied.

Jinx scoffed while tying her still bubble gum pink hair into a loose pony tail. He still had no idea what her natural hair color was, she was so vigilant about dying it Vic suspected she did it to annoy him and drive him crazy with curiosity.

"Please, once I clock out I don't work for you." Jinx scoffed.

About a year ago Jinx apparently had to leave her old place of residence and find a new place. She hadn't been able to find one that could house her and all of her friends so he had offered her a place and a job at his garage which had just opened. She had been hesitant but eventually accepted. She now lived up in the loft along with her roommate, a cat she had called Mimi. During the day she worked as an assistant who just did odd jobs and worked with customers. It had taken her a while to get used to working with people but she eventually got the hang of it, although some customers who came in still were surprised by her sharp tongue and her less than typical appearance.

She had another job, one he didn't really like but knew she had to do. Her, Gizmo, and all her other friends all did some illegal activity involving the gangs around town, which was worse than ever. Jinx always assured him that it simply was to keep tabs on Trigon and report to Rita any information that seemed important. Even though she did this Vic always worried about whether it was just because she liked working in that kind of setting.

The crime rate was through the roof though and it had gotten to the point where cops had almost stopped trying because it all seemed useless. Apparently there were a few good ones but a ton worked for Trigon as well as other gangs. At least that was the explanation Jinx had given him.

It worried Vic for sure, but so far he had been pretty careful and hadn't personally run into any problems. He knew that Jinx was in constant danger though and he hated to admit it, he worried more about her than himself.

"Hello?" Jinx waved in his face, "Earth to Stone?"

"Wha? Huh?" Vic said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Gosh, you're such a daydreamer, wake up." Jinx laughed pulling a large purple hoodie over her thin frame, not bothering to zip it up.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"In that thick head of yours, I doubt it," Jinx replied, "Now I'm off work tonight, y'know my other job, so I'm going out with Pam. She has someone she apparently wants to introduce to me."

"Oh," Vic said with a stretch, tired from the day of work, "Well I'm going to shower here if you don't mind then visit my dad."

"Tell Silas I said hi." Jinx said gathering up her things. He knew that she knew that his father wouldn't even remember if he passed on the message.

"Sure, no problem." Vic lied. She could tell he was lying but never said anything.

"I'll be back here late, so feel free to head straight home from your dad's. Don't worry about me 'cause you do enough of that already."

"And rightfully so, stupid," He sighed, "But don't worry about it, I won't spoil your girl time or whatever the hell you guys do in your little world."

"We finger paint and talk about periods," Jinx replied, "Nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure."

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind finger painting to be honest."

"Just shut up and visit your dad, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Jinx said waving him off.

They said their goodbyes and Vic got into his car, which by the way was still a beauty. As usual, Vic was dreading the visit.

Silas Stone, though still holding his job, was still drunk off his ass most of the time. Jinx knew it, but they never talked about it. The subject seemed better to remain unspoken; it left complications out of their already fragile, somewhat actual friendship. Vic could tell that Jinx had a lot to say on the subject and a more than a few harsh words to say to Silas but kept quiet. She didn't want to make working together awkward because they had finally gotten past that stage.

Vic still visited his father every week and occasionally found him sober. He never looked forward to the visits but never tried to talk his dad out of his habits. Vic wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his dad any more than he already had so he tried not to think about it too often.

As he drove to Gotham he began dwelling on his thoughts as he usually did, because traffic was terrible and he literally had nothing better to do. When he did happen to get lost thinking he tended to think on a few particular subjects. Whether Rachel was OK, work problems, or worst of all, Jinx.

She was an idiot. Vic had no idea what had possessed him to look at her that way but somehow in some way he did. He knew that she didn't like him in that sort of way but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like he made it weird or anything, she had no clue. Vic could just see Rachel telling him that she knew it and how painfully obvious it was.

If he could pinpoint a moment when he actually realized this he would, but he couldn't even remember. Probably during the time when she moved into the loft but he couldn't be sure. He didn't even know why she was attractive to him. She was sarcastic, rude, lazy, and had zero respect for authority. Plus she was dense and couldn't even guess that he felt that way towards her. Therefor unintentionally doing things that made him uncomfortable, she had no sense of personal space.

_Damn. _

If he thought about it from an outside perspective this result was almost inevitable. Rachel definitely had guessed it before she had even left.

Vic shook those thoughts from his head. There was no point in thinking about those kinds of things, at least about her. Jinx had explicitly told him that she had no intention of having any sort of relationship because of what happened with her biological parents. She had told him this without any knowledge of his interest but he could understand. From the very little she had told, her dad had knocked up her teenage mom then left, Vic couldn't help but get why she wouldn't want to be close with anybody in that sort of way.

Instead of lamely pining, he decided on worrying about something a little more pressing.

His best friend, not Rachel, the male one.

He and Gar had been close ever since they met in the office of their old high school and they were inseparable ever since. The two of them, along with Richard, had gotten pretty close over the past couple years, even if sometimes Richard could be an ass and Gar could be annoying as hell. Vic was sure he was obnoxious in some way to them. They each had faults but they were regardless very close.

Lately they had all been pretty busy, Vic worked a lot, and so did Richard. Only problem was Gar had no excuse to be getting out of the times they made plans. The shrimp seemed to have a lot of places to go that he didn't feel like telling them about. As his excuses got stupider and stupider Vic got more uneasy. Whatever it was it wasn't something Gar wanted to talk about.

It was something that had been troubling Richard too. When they asked their friend about it he laughed and changed the subject.

Vic sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his dad's house.

He had too much to worry about really. He needed a break.

Seriously.

But was that going to happen?

Hell no.

* * *

Gar waited anxiously on the examination table, he wasn't sure when the doctor would be in but he was super nervous. Doctors walking in never meant much good for him.

He had insisted that Rita stay home and that he would be fine on his own. She had insisted on coming so he had no choice but to lie about his scheduled appointment date. He felt bad but he didn't want anyone with him when the test results came back. Rita would freak herself out as well as the baby. Gar had asked Steve if he could lie and he had agreed out of concern for her health.

She had broken the news that she was pregnant a while back, now she was three months in and starting to get a little bump. Steve had been so excited when she revealed the information and as a result had been a lot easier to live with. Gar for one was eager to have a little brother or sister.

That was fine and all but right now he had a bit of an issue to deal with.

A couple months ago he had noticed a problem with his health, it sucked because the moment he did he knew he had a lot of hospital visits in the future. He hadn't been wrong. The doctors had been doing so many tests on him Gar had lost count. Today was the day he'd be finding out what was going on in his body.

That made him nervous.

He started tapping his fingers and feet in a rapid motion hoping that it would help him pass the time quicker.

Gar tried to get his mind off of this whole situation and think about something else.

He had a paper due. That was yet another thing he had to worry about. Ever since he started university he had been busier than he had ever been. Going crazy about exams, hospital tests, and personal crap was not a walk in the park. He hadn't seen Vic or Richard in a couple weeks, which definitely was not ideal. He'd rather be doing something with them right now but he had no choice in the matter.

He liked university though, he had thought about going into the sciences his parents had gone into but figured that he sucked at it and would rather work in another field. He was studying to be an animal doctor of sorts. What kind? He had no idea. However he had been told he was good with animals by various people. Science didn't come easy to him, but he liked what he was studying regardless, even though it left him with less time for video games.

The personal stuff? Well other than the fact he'd only been on one and a half dates in the past two years. Vic had told him to move on from Rachel since it seemed like she wasn't coming back but he couldn't. Richard had called him crazy, pining over a girl who he'd barely known for a month in high school. Gar didn't even know why he still couldn't forget her. She had kept her promise and sent each of them a postcard, no note, just a postcard. It didn't have a specific city or area; it only read "Canada". Gar assumed that's where she was. He missed her; sometimes it was hard to hold on to the hope that he would see her again but did he really have a choice?

As he thought the door opened. Gar gulped as the doctor walked in with a bunch of paperwork.

"Oh crap." He muttered under his breath.

"Hello Garfield." Dr. Freeman said.

"Hey." Gar said sullenly.

"I've got your test results." He said indicating towards the paper, "Let me get these in order then we can talk."

Gar nodded, not wanting to hear what he had to say, yet also wishing he could get it over with.

"Sounds good." He replied weakly.

"How was your week?" The man asked.

"Busy, my mom's going in for an ultrasound soon and I have a ton of papers due this week."

"Sounds tough, tell Rita I said hi." He replied, "Why isn't she with you today?"

Gar chuckled guiltily,

"I kind of told her my appointment was next week, Steve and I didn't want to freak her out, not with her being pregnant and all. If it is really bad news I'd rather let her know gently."

"As much as I disapprove of lying, that may have been a good choice."

Gar raised an eyebrow,

"Why? Is it bad?"

Dr. Freeman hesitated.

"C'mon Doc, don't sugar coat it. Tell me straight and I'll be fine."

The doctor pulled out a sheet of paper and read it over quickly.

"The unknown disease plaguing your body is getting worse. I didn't expect it to take over your body so quickly. Your blood cell count is—"

"I don't care about the details," Gar sighed, "Just let me know what's going to happen to me OK? How long do I have?"

Dr. Freeman looked at him sadly,

"I've been your doctor a long time, I won't lie to you. You don't have long. If you're careful, take your meds and don't overexert yourself you might have two years. If not… it could be a year, maybe months."

Gar inhaled and held the breath for a moment. He tried to collect himself, he had to because he refused to cry in the doctor's office. Once he thought he could speak steadily he asked,

"Will I see the baby?"

"Most likely, but you need to speak with your parents about this."

"I know." Gar whispered. He had always known he wouldn't be living as long as people like Vic and Richard but he always figured he'd live to have a kid or at least to start a career. He didn't think he'd be dead before his twenty second birthday, heck he was barely twenty and he could be dead soon. He wouldn't get to be a big brother long enough for his sibling to remember him.

"Can I give you some advice?" Dr. Freeman asked quietly.

"Why?" Gar laughed humorlessly, "I'm a dead man remember? Is there any use for that kinda thing?"

"I just wanted to recommend that you don't quit school, if it becomes too difficult to physically bear that's a different story, but if we do find more information on the disease it might be good to continue with pursuing your career."

"How likely is that though?"

"Not very. Very slim chance."

"I see." Gar nodded, "Can I go now or am I still needed here?"

"You can go; I'll call you to set another appointment." Dr. Freeman agreed, "I really am sorry."

Gar bit his lip,

"I'll be fine, everyone dies right?"

"Yeah…" The doctor said sadly.

Gar left the office in a blur; everything seemed to be going in fast forward. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

He didn't know how he could tell his parents. He couldn't think of a way to do it. What about his friends? He didn't know what he was supposed to say? Gar didn't mind dying but he wanted to at least live a bit before he did. He wanted to see his baby brother or sister, he wanted to talk to Rachel one more time, he wanted to make sure all the important people in his life knew how much they meant to him.

He took the bus home silently watching the sun set. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he would be gone in two years. That wasn't an easy thing not to think about.

Gar attempted to sneak in the house but failed when he found Rita sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked angrily.

"Look I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that if the news was bad, you wouldn't freak out and hurt the baby." Gar defended.

"Still I would like to know if my son is OK or not. I don't think that's too much to ask." Rita sighed, "I have a lot of things to worry about, I know that too, but my family is my first priority."

"I promise I won't do that again." Gar replied, "Just calm down OK?"

He began to walk towards the stairs leading up to his room when Rita stopped him,

"What were the results?"

Gar didn't answer and kept going. He had no wish to talk about it with her now.

"Garfield Mark Logan, get down here now." She said firmly.

He obeyed simply because Rita was scary when she got mad, even Steve avoided her like the plague when she was upset.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, "No lies please."

Gar didn't reply with words, he couldn't meet her eyes he felt that if he did his heart would explode.

"I—"

Gar couldn't say it. He couldn't. How was he supposed to tell this woman that her child wouldn't have a brother? There was no way he could.

He looked up at the woman who had taken a sick, dying teenager and given him a home. Just putting his eyes on her broke his heart, his eyes watered up slightly and he choked back a small sob before he pulled her into a tight hug and started sobbing.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

Rita didn't cry, she stroked his brown hair lovingly and mumbled sweet words to him.

"Shhh, it's not your fault."

As she held him Gar felt a kick in her stomach, a reminder that that little person would never remember him except through pictures. It only made him cry harder.

Gar was dying and there was no way for him to stop it.

* * *

_I wish that I could witness_  
_All your joy_  
_And all your pain_  
_But until my moment comes_  
_I'll say_

_I owned every second that this world could give_  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did_  
_Yeah with every broken bone_  
_I swear I lived_

_-OneRepublic (I Lived)_

* * *

I'm sorry. I know, I know that was the meanest way to end the chapter. To those skeptics who think Gar is 100% safe I'll have you know that I still haven't decided whether he'll live for not. MWAHAHA! Sorry. I am a meanie and honestly couldn't care less.

So this chapter is four months prior to the prologue, the next chapter should be set back in the present. This time skip thing is actually really confusing me when I write.

Vic has feelings for Jinx. Seems a little sudden right? They've known each other about two years now and worked together for one, I don't think it's too quick. I love those two, probably my favorite conversations and lines I have written in my other story are said when they're talking to each other. Although Rachel does come as a close second with her dry humor and sarcasm.

Richard proposed. Weren't expecting that I'll bet. He was so awkward and that bit of the chapter was hard to write. I have no idea why. He's always been the hardest for me when it comes to them. Oh the struggle.

I did say I wouldn't be able to update much in January but I had a snow day (hallelujah) today and figured I may as well. Seriously though, I might be able to post one more this month but exams and finals are coming up and I'm soooo busy and I hate it.

Hopefully you guys don't mind that these chapters are shorter than my other story's, in my other one I wanted to have only twelve chapters so I had a lot to fit in, this one I have no plans for. I only have a vague ending and a few specific ideas and scenes. I'm just seeing where this story goes but I promise you will still have everyone's perspective like the prequel and it will be as long if not longer. Plus updates will generally be faster... no promises.

By the way, thanks for the response on the first chapter! So nice to see so many familiar usernames reviewing! I'm glad you guys might stick around for this story.

POLL:

Should Gar's sickness kill him? (I'm curious since I'm still deciding, but also pretty sure what most of you will say)

A) Yes, it's a good twist and shows that even main characters aren't safe..

B) No, how could you ever kill Beast Boy, BLASPHEMY!

C) Maybe, I see why either option could be interesting.

D) Other (Let me know)


	3. Two

_I heard them calling in the distance_  
_So I packed my things and ran_  
_Far away from all the trouble_  
_I had caused with my two hands_

* * *

**Present Day:**

Kori grinned to herself. The ring that was placed on the silver chain was ever so shiny and very beautiful. She had not been expecting Richard to ask her such a question yet but was more than pleased when he had. Normally he was very quiet, more of someone who works a great deal than preforms romantic gestures so the question was a shock.

It really was quite glorious.

It had been four months and she still was absolutely thrilled.

Kori was unsure of when they what time the date of the marriage ceremony would take place. They each had agreed to keep it to themselves and not speak with anyone on the subject quite yet. Richard mentioned something about finishing the school term and getting married during the break, or the next year, which made sense to her. Kori did not wish for a big deal to be made over it so the two decided to keep it a secret until they had a set plan.

So she decided to wear the ring on a long silver chain that would be concealed beneath her shirt should she wear it as a necklace. It was a pretty ring. Very pretty. Quite a large one that was certain. It was very distracting during her classes however because of how shiny it was. The glimmer was absolutely beautiful but she couldn't concentrate when she looked at it. That was why she strung it on the chain.

When her class was finished Kori bid her goodbyes to the friends she had made in said class and made her way to her car.

Kori didn't have much to do that day other than her required classed so that left her with a lack of activities to participate in during the rest of the day.

Richard would not be free from work for a while and everyone else worked a considerable amount.

Her phone suddenly began vibrating in her pocket. Kori jumped slightly, she always forgot that it meant someone was calling; it usually scared her a little.

"Hello?" She greeted answering the phone.

"Hello Kori."

"Galfore!" She cried happily, "It is ever so glorious to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I have been well, I miss you."

"I apologize that I have not been back to see you in a couple weeks, school has been quite busy." Kori explained sadly, wishing she had more time to spend with her guardian.

"I understand, your education is important to you as well as me. I just called to bring you some news."

Kori tilted her head. What kind of news could he have for her?

"Your mother and father are coming home." Galfore revealed.

Kori froze, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Are you sure they are not just speaking of coming? For they do that frequently but never seem to." Kori asked nervously. Her parents had been saying they would visit ever since Kori had located herself in America, they never seemed to so it was natural that Kori would be skeptical.

"Quite sure, they have business in America." Galfore confirmed.

"I see." Kori looked at the ground.

"They will want to see you."

"I doubt it," Kori said with a melancholy tone to her voice, "But should they ask for me I shall have to bear it."

"I will let you know, but I believe that you will have to see them." Galfore warned.

"I suppose so," Kori agreed with a sigh, "I don't really want to talk about this, I apologize."

"I will be sure to call you later."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't talk much longer, I suddenly find myself in spirits very low."

"Don't worry about it, I promise it won't be too bad if I can help it."

"Goodbye Galfore." Kori said hanging up the phone.

She had no idea what to do. There was a reason she had gotten an apartment separate from her family. Kori did not want to be there, she and Richard had come to the conclusion that her staying in the same home as Kaylea would not benefit her. The toxic relationship between the two sisters was not healthy for Kori, even Jinx had agreed with them. The pink haired girl had voiced the opinion that while Kaylea and Kori were related by blood that did not mean that her older sister wished her well.

The same with her parents, Richard had said that staying away from them would be the best option and Kori could not help but see the logic in her words. Kori had other people who cared for her. She still met with Galfore when she could and she loved Richard's family. Bruce was very nice company and Alfred had become a lovely friend of hers.

Kori did not need her parents, if they did not want her, she did not want them. At first she had thought it harsh but she realized after countless years of believing in them it was fruitless. Kori would be civil towards them but not expect anything pleasant to come of meeting them again.

Three years, they had left her here and been gone for three years. Even before then she did not know them well enough. Kori could not recall her parent's voices anymore it had been so long and she was OK with that because she had other people who cared for her.

Kori dialled a phone number into her phone.

"Hey this is "The Garage" located in Jump City how may I help you?" The voice on the other end asked, not exactly enthusiastic.

"Hello Jinx, this is Kori."

"Oh hey," The girl replied, sounding a little happier, "Do you need your car fixed or something?"

"No, my gas run vehicle is working fine for the moment; I called to see if I could speak to Vic." Kori explained.

"Well Vic's got his hands a little tied at the moment, covered in car grease. He's got a busy day today; doing whatever it is he does so now might not be the best time."

"Oh, then can I speak with you?" Kori asked. She wanted to confide in someone and she needed some sort of advice. Gar was not the sort you went to for advice, Richard was in a meeting, and Vic was working.

"Uh, I'm not good with this kinda stuff, you'd better wait for Vic." Jinx answered, sounding reluctant to comply.

"Please," Kori begged, "You give very good advice and I would be honored if you could help me."

"What is it?" Jinx groaned.

"It's my parents." Kori said as she unlocked the doors to her apartment.

"Them? I thought you dealt with them already, haven't we talked about this?"

Kori wandered into her bedroom and plopped onto her bed.

"Well yes, but they're coming to visit very soon."

"Oh, well that really sucks." Jinx sympathized, "Why do you even have to see them?"

"You mean I don't have to?"

"Of course not, you're an adult and they pretty much gave you up. You have your own life and family now, separate from them."

"I just feel bad because Galfore requested to have me present."

"I don't know what a Galfore is but if you just visit them once you don't have to see them again I suppose. Then they won't bother you."

Kori sighed, partly because she was weary and partly because Jinx never could remember her guardian's name,

"I just don't think I know them anymore."

"Ha! Did you ever know them? Do you even want to?" Jinx questioned, appearing a little blunt.

Kori pondered the question. Did she know her parents? Their faces were hazy in her mind and she hardly knew what they were like other than their apparent flakiness.

"They are like strangers to me and I don't know what to say around them."

"They are strangers then, treat them like they are." The girl suggested.

"Is that not rude?" Kori wondered.

"Not really, not as rude as they've been to you." Jinx pointed out.

That did make sense, she did not have to be unkind to her parents, but Kori was in no way required to behave as if they were close to her.

"You seem to know a lot on the subject and I am glad that I asked you for countenance." Kori said with a smile.

"Meh, it's no problem. Believe me; I would not be as nice if my biological father came to me asking to meet. I could never be as good hearted as you."

"All the same I thank you very much." Kori said warmly.

As she said this Kori heard someone scolding Jinx for chatting on the phone, she suspected it was Vic but couldn't be sure. She heard Jinx tell said person to "F off" except she had used the longer version of the first word and did not put it as respectfully. Jinx used many words that Kori did not like to speak of or use in everyday life. Richard sometimes too when he was stressed from work, never at her though, Kori would have given him a good whack if he did.

"I have to go Kori; Vic won't give me a break. stupid klud." Jinx sighed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Have a lovely rest of your day."

She heard Jinx mumble something about Kori being too chipper then hung up.

Kori got in her car lost in thought. She was definitely still nervous about her meeting with her biological family but she felt a little more secure about how she would approach the situation. Speaking to Richard on the subject would not be a bad idea and she would soon.

As she played with the ring on her necklace she wondered to herself about wedding guests.

She couldn't imagine inviting her parents but she couldn't imagine not having them there.

What was she to do?

* * *

Jinx yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She hated the last ten minutes of work because it felt like an hour. The tacky T shirt Vic forced her to wear felt like dirt on her skin and she couldn't wait to get it off. The job wasn't that bad, it was just boring when Vic didn't have anything for her to do.

Jinx didn't have anything scheduled for her evening job tonight either. All she really had to do was call Gizmo and get their plan in order for the next night. Not a problem.

She also had to call Rita and make sure that everything was in order for the arrival of the two women they had spoken about the other night. Then she had to call someone else, someone who had been helping her with a certain project she hadn't really talked to many people about.

Pretty easy night in her opinion.

"Vic can I go yet?" She whined in her most obnoxious voice possible, simply for the purpose of annoying him. It was one of the only things she could take pleasure in while she worked at this stupid front desk.

"Fine, fine." A voice called from the other room, "Just make sure you finished all that paperwork for car 201938?"

"The Volvo?" Jinx asked, "Already done."

"Then you are free." Vic said peeking his head out from the door frame.

"Finally!" Jinx cried tearing off the nasty shirt as she did every day. She wore a tank top underneath it for the sole purpose of being able to have it off her body as soon as possible.

"Wow, I'm offended." Vic said sarcastically, "You're so eager to leave?"

"Well you do give the crappiest uniforms I have ever seen."

"Cry me a river."

"You seem to forget Stone, I have." Jinx chucked, "The number of times I've begged you, fake tears and all, to get better clothes would be able to fill the Nile… twice"

"Yet I am unmoved," Vic laughed, "Just make sure you clock out OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jinx said with an eye roll, "Can I order take out?"

"Why are you working tonight?"

"No," Jinx replied, "Why would you assume that?"

"Because you always order take out when you have to work the night."

"Well I'm not, so stop looking all judgy." She said wiggling her fingers in his face.

He hated that she still did work in gangs, but she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Especially not now.

She had been working hard for the past three years to get in with Trigon and now that she was she couldn't risk leaving until he was brought down from power. Gizmo, Mammoth, her and the others all were pretty high up. They were still friends but Jinx had to admit that she had used them to get this far up. To prove that she meant business. A few of Trigon's men had been suspicious of her, so having a group of criminals you hang around helped shake those suspicions. Now she worked as a personal secretary and strategist for Trigon and his little group of elites and was part of the intelligence unit. Gizmo worked as head of tech in the gang and Mammoth just fought a lot. Billy, Kid, and Seamore were in reconnaissance. Each had found a place in one of the most dangerous gangs in the country. It had taken a while for Jinx to convince the others to join with her but after much persuasion they agreed, now they couldn't imagine not being in the gang.

Jinx wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had taken the jobs because she couldn't quite give up the life she had been living. She liked working in gangs and on the streets, not because of the results but because it was comfortable. Jinx was used to it and change wasn't an easy thing.

Jinx yawned again,

"Anyways, I'm getting take out. Did you want any?"

"Yeah sure, you know what I like right?" Vic asked.

"It's pizza, not that complicated."

After they had eaten and Jinx had called Gizmo and planned their next night. Jinx then picked up the phone a second time to dial Rita's number.

"Hey, what's going on?" The woman asked on the other line.

"Just wanted an update." Jinx confirmed, "Are they coming?"

"I have them scheduled for a plane to arrive here tomorrow." Rita said, "You'll have to meet with the two of them, you realize that right?"

Jinx sat against the wall of her room,

"Yeah, don't remind me. I can't see them tomorrow though, I have work that night."

"Can you make it the day after?"

"No, I'm super busy. It's not like I can just ask for a night off that isn't offered to me without raising questions."

"I know, can you get off work in the daytime?" Rita asked.

"I have the day off on Thursday and that's it."

"Three days? I can work with that, I wish it could be sooner."

"You think I don't? This may not directly lead to me, but it might soon if he finds out anything. I don't want him on my tail thank you very much." Jinx insisted.

"Alright, I'll let them know. I'm sure seeing Emma again will be interesting."

"You have no idea." Jinx said, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly, "I have to go, I have a lot on my plate right now."

"No problem, just one more question."

"What?" She replied sounding impatient.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"If you mean Trigon, no. If you mean others, no. I've got this Rita, have a little faith, I'm not that useless."

"Alright, I'll meet you Thursday at noon, you know where."

"Whatever," Jinx said hanging up the phone.

She had no desire to do this, but what she said was true. If she didn't do anything she could be in a lot of trouble with multiple circles. Jinx hated that she was involved but at the end of the day she was out for herself and maybe a few others if she was in a good mood. This was how she would save her own ass.

It sounded really bad when put into words but Jinx wondered how many people wouldn't think like that. Jinx wanted to survive and that was it. She had people she might consider friends but she would choose herself over them. At least she was honest about it.

Jinx pulled out her laptop and began on her project again.

A few months earlier Pamela Isley had introduced her to someone. Someone to help her find out the information she wanted to.

So far they'd made progress but it would take a while. Jinx was looking for someone and that someone didn't exactly want to be found.

It would be a long time before everything would be complete but Jinx didn't mind, not if it worked.

So she searched, and made sure to do it well.

* * *

Rachel made her way silently through the crowd. She hated groups of people, particularly jet lagged, angry people. All she wanted was to get her baggage and get out of the airport but apparently that wouldn't happen anytime soon, at least not if every human being here insisted on behaving like children and acting disagreeable.

She hated planes. Not that she'd been on very many. Only two in fact, but the two experiences she had had were mind numbingly awful. There had been a child kicking her seat from behind and the man who had sat on her right smelled like rotting fish. Rachel hoped that this was her last trip using an airplane.

When she had finally reached the baggage claim she couldn't seem to find her bag.

"Perfect." She muttered.

"Can't find your bag?" A voice behind her asked.

Rachel turned to see a younger man with a smile offering to help. She wasn't sure if he was attractive by society's standards, his blonde curls and his tanned skin might fool others but Rachel couldn't find him anything but repulsive simply because of the arrogant smile he wore on his face.

"I'm fine." She replied coldly, brushing him off.

"You sure?" He asked, "I can ask someone for you."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, I am a human being with a functioning brain am I not?"

"You sure? You look a little lost girly." He smirked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, not impressed in the least bit. She saw no need to continue on with the pointless conversation and simply turned to resume her search for her baggage.

"Ah so you're the hard to get type huh?" He laughed putting his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon let me give you a hand."

Normally Rachel would write this off as someone who actually was trying to be helpful but the fact that he was appealing to the eye (and obviously knew it), and that he had the nerve to touch, speak to her like that, made her know for sure he was a creep.

"Actually no," Rachel said in monotone, then glanced at his hand, "I'm the type who isn't turned on by forms of sexual harassment."

The guy opened his mouth, most likely to spew out more sexist or unpleasant words but she cut him off by continuing,

"So either you get your hand off my shoulder or I'll have to break it off and don't think I won't."

"Emma?" Another voice asked, sounding worried.

Rachel turned to see a woman with long black hair, undeniably beautiful even with her loose fitting jeans and sweater. She held two bags in her hands.

"Oh you found my bag. Thanks Mom." Rachel replied taking one of the bags and forcibly removing the man's hand from her shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to warn him that she could carry out her threat. She then left him looking dumbfounded and walked along with her mother.

"You could at least be friendly Rachel," Arella whispered, chastising her daughter, something Rachel never appreciated.

"Yeah sure, and blow all of this? Being friendly with someone like him would guarantee me a rash, I swear I'm going to check myself for an STD after this; I'm bound to have caught something with those hands of his. Besides, I don't need to be friendly 'Abigail'."

"You really are impossible, you _are_ allowed to feel. Will I always have to be reminding you of that?"

Rachel frowned, not liking where this conversation was going,

"I'll feel when he's dead."

Arella sighed, but didn't protest the matter any further. She frequently tried to get Rachel out of her shell and Rachel had to admit she felt bad for shooting her down so often, but she had a goal and she couldn't focus on anything else until it was accomplished. Maybe tunnel vision wasn't a good thing but in her situation thinking about other things wasn't going to solve her problem.

"Where are we staying?" Rachel asked.

"A motel as of now." Arella replied with a smile.

"Great, rat droppings and dirty bed sheets, here we come." She deadpanned.

"Stop complaining," Her mother scolded.

The two took the bus to a cheap motel out of the nastiest parts of town. They didn't need to run into any old friends during their stay in Jump City. That would not only be awkward but problematic considering Arella and Rachel Roth were missing and presumed dead.

The mother and daughter duo were now Abigail and Emma Walters. The names didn't stand out but they weren't too plain. They had an entire cover story for themselves. Rachel's (or Emma's) father had died of lung cancer when she was eight, they lived in Maine up until two years ago before deciding to move to Canada, Abigail worked at a small retail store and Rachel went to school just like anyone else. Living in a small town in New Brunswick had been a lot more peaceful than Jump City considering there were no gangs lurking about, that didn't mean that Rachel didn't constantly worry.

When Rachel opened the door and saw what beheld them she looked at her mother with a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"How quaint." She remarked.

"It's only temporary." Arella reasoned.

"Whatever, when is Rita coming?"

"She said something about meeting up with us in a few days."

"A few days?" Rachel said, obviously displeased, "Why so long?"

"Jinx couldn't make it until then."

"I swear that girl…" Rachel muttered sitting on a chair located in the corner of the room.

"Well she is working hard for us." Arella pointed out, "Without her we wouldn't know anything about Trigon."

"I've known Jinx for about six years now, I am pretty much one hundred percent positive she's in it to save her own skin."

Arella gave Rachel a warning look to which the younger daughter ignored.

Rachel didn't want to see any of them again. Not because she disliked them but because she would be putting all of them in danger by being near them, not that they weren't already.

"I'm sure Jinx isn't that bad, she saved you remember?"

"It's not like you've met Jinx either, how can you hold such a definite opinion on someone you've never met? I wish Rita had never talked to you about that." Rachel replied, "You keep bringing it up."

"Only because you keep acting like those people mean nothing to you." Arella countered.

"They shouldn't, I knew them for a little over a month when I was seventeen. It's absurd to think that they mean anything to me at this point."

"You've known Vic for longer."

"My point still stands." Rachel said firmly, "I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

"I understand but—"

"But what?" Rachel cut off.

"I was hoping…"

"That I was a nice kid who had friends? That I'd be a normal girl with a boyfriend and a college major? I'm Trigon's daughter, I can't be those things. You made sure of that."

Arella frowned slightly.

"I'm not trying to blame you," Rachel softened when she saw the hurt in her mother's eyes, "But it is true, had I not been Trigon's child my life would have been exactly how you wanted it to be, I however am glad of my upbringing because now I could never be one of those people."

"I'm sorry," Was all Arella said before retreating to the bathroom. Rachel knew she hurt Arella and despite the past couple years the two had spent together, the mother and daughter still couldn't quite relate to one another.

Rachel's mother was a dreamer and Rachel herself was a realist. The older woman put a lot of her time into encouraging Rachel to have faith, hope, and trust, whereas Rachel simply believed nothing worked out unless you worked through blood, sweat, and tears. Even then most of the time you didn't get what you wanted and the world was still an unfair and harsh place.

Their different ideals made it hard for the two to get along, much less agree on a plan to take down the head of their family, Trigon. After years, the two, along with Rita and now Jinx, hadn't come up with any sort of way to get him behind bars or preferably (to Rachel) dead. Trigon was too powerful, he had men everywhere. He had them in the police department, he had them in Gotham, and he had them in the city's government. Trigon manipulated the city without anyone knowing it. Now that things had changed as of very recent, Rachel was back to where she grew up, with no plan whatsoever. Not exactly a comforting feeling.

Rachel was dreading this next week too which didn't help with the knot ever-present in her stomach.

Seeing everyone again would be a nightmare. Sure, she cared for them more than she let on otherwise she'd still be in Canada and not worrying for her safety. It had been a while actually since she decided that not feeling anything wasn't humanly possible, she felt anger, she felt disappointment, she occasionally felt happy, and she couldn't do anything about it. Instead Rachel made the choice to not let those emotions get in the way of her goal. Once it all was over she could move on, but for now she would let herself become consumed.

Regardless she was dreading seeing everyone again, they all had moved on from the month they'd known each other in high school, that was normal, they had their own lives now. Rita had informed Rachel that everyone except Jinx was in school, Vic had opened up his garage and Richard was preparing to inherit a company. They all were becoming their own people and forgetting their younger years that had caused them pain. Kori had become estranged from her family and moved to Gotham and Gar was on his way to getting a degree. Even Jinx had a job other than the one in the gangs.

Rachel was still in the same place. She couldn't move on. She would. But not yet. She would make the others aware of the position they all were in then leave them to their own lives. It would be unfair to pull them into her life again. Jinx would help and that would be enough. Even Rachel couldn't figure out why she was assisting her though, people didn't change.

The door to the bathroom cracked open again, her mother peeked her head out,

"Are you upset with me Rachel?" Arella asked quietly, "Because you really are all I have, I couldn't bare you hating me."

Rachel stared and gave her a humorless half smile

"I'm not mad Arella, I'm just always displeasing. That doesn't seem to change. Nothing about me does."

* * *

_Alone we traveled on with nothing but a shadow_  
_We fled, far away_

_-Of Monsters and Men (Mountain Sound)_

* * *

Here it is.

Yay for quick updates. I know I keep saying that they'll be a while but I seriously can't help it. I need to do my school work but instead I'm writing about Teen Titans. That excuse would not go over well at all with teachers if they asked why I wasn't doing anything. Seriously though, this will actually be my last update this month. Or second last. I have a lot of work I need done.

Before I go on I want to address something from the last chapter. Gar and his sickness that is. Most of you voted B (like I thought) and a couple voted C. You all gave me a lot to think about. I did like MrsDylanLightwoodIvashkov's suggestion that if Gar doesn't die, it should be at a price, that was very clever. I just wanted to clarify as well that should Gar die, it won't be any time soon in the story and _if_ he did it would be closer to the end. I think a lot of you thought he would be gone right away. Remember the doctor did give him 6 months to 2 years. I always planned for his illness to be something that he has to deal with throughout the entire story. So all you Beast Boy fans, do not fear, he will be present all or most of the story, depending on his fate. I won't tell you what I decided but I've made up my mind about what will happen to him but please don't worry too much about Gar.

Anyways back to this chapter.

Kori has moved out and her and Richard have decided to keep their engagement a secret. This is actually somewhat important. Kori's parents are coming, should be interesting to see what they are like although I'm sure most of you can guess. I like Jinx and Kori's conversations, even in the prequel I loved when they talked due to their contrasting personalities.

Jinx is Jinx. She doesn't really change. She's as selfless as ever (that was sarcasm in case I didn't make that clear) and still keeps too many secrets. That person Pam introduced to her will eventually be revealed although I'm not sure when, not sure when I'll reveal what they're doing together either.

Rachel is actually Emma. I'm not sure if that came as much of a surprise but whatever. Rachel is a little different in this story, instead of suppressing and refusing to feel emotions Rachel feels them, but only focuses on her goal. Not healthy probably.

I'm actually sick right now so I don't really feel like writing anymore right now. I'll just cut it off here.

POLL:

Is Rachel's new philosophy (ignoring feelings and focusing on taking down Trigon) a good thing for her? (I'm curious to hear your opinions)

A) Yes, she has a huge responsibility and needs to keep her mind on that, Trigon won't be stopped with half assed attempts.

B) No, if she ignores her feelings and focuses on Trigon too much she won't be able to look past her own thoughts and see the bigger picture.

C) Not sure, it could be good or bad, depending on how she handles things.

D) Other (Let me know)

THANKS FOR THE RESPONSE SO FAR TO THE STORY, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!


	4. Three

_"Don't have any dreams, don't have any plans,"_

* * *

Jinx yawned as she stretched out of bed. She stared at the clock; it was way too early for her to be up. Then again she had been getting up early a lot more lately with her day job and everything, that didn't mean she liked it any more than ever.

After making a fairly substantial effort to get herself out of bed Jinx looked at her reflection in her mirror.

Horrific. She really should do something about her hair.

Jinx shrugged and left her room, not really caring about her appearance at seven in the morning. The meeting with Rachel and Arella wasn't for hours so Jinx couldn't be bothered at this point, besides who was there to impress? Vic? Jinx snickered at the thought. She could care less whether he saw her like this, besides she'd seen him looking like death at breakfast about a million times before.

As she wobbled down the ladder of her loft groggily she smelled her first meal of the day.

"I smell bacon!" She called in the direction of the kitchen.

"You smelled right," Vic replied, back towards her as he prepared the breakfast.

"Damn right I did." Jinx scoffed, "You think I can't smell heaven in the morning?"

She took a seat at the small table and sighed,

"Is it almost ready?" She whined.

"Patience please or I might have to eat it all before it comes to you."

"Threaten me with that and the bacon won't be the only thing burned to a crisp." Jinx muttered.

If he heard her he didn't show any signs of it, the idiot simply kept about his cooking and didn't say anything.

Jinx groaned when he started whistling, he tended to do that a lot when she was annoyed, probably to egg her on even more.

"All done!" He cried happily a couple minutes later, then turned around and jumped slightly,

"Um… I like your new look… is that black spread around your eyes another one of your fashion statements?"

Jinx rolled her eyes,

"Good grief."

"It's not?"

"No." Jinx replied firmly.

Vic breathed a sigh of relief,

"Good, I thought it was one of your weird fazes."

Jinx snatched the plate of bacon from his hand and helped herself,

"It's what happens when I don't wipe my makeup off stupid."

Vic laughed,

"Well then, you Jinx, look like hell. Or a raccoon, not sure which."

Jinx stuffed her face with bacon as she buttered her toast, a frown ever present on her face,

"Hey, I never make fun of you when you look gross in the morning." Jinx said with a muffled voice, trying not to spit bacon in his face.

"Actually you do, I specifically recall you making a remark along the lines of me looking like a 'gremlin that had just come out of the butt of a hippopotamus.'"

Jinx swallowed, remembering the insult,

"Oh that…" She mumbled.

"Yeah that." He laughed.

"But it was true."

"Same with you too."

"Touché."

They ate silently for a minute or so before Jinx announced that she'd be gone most of the day.

"Really? Why?" Vic asked between bites.

"Meeting a friend." Jinx answered.

"Gizmo?"

Jinx laughed,

"No, I sometimes need a break from that kid. He tends to annoy after repeated use."

"Don't I know it." Vic sighed, "I'm curious though, who is it?"

_Your childhood friend._

"Remember that woman Pam introduced to me, we're doing something today." Jinx lied seamlessly.

"When are you going to introduce me to her?"

"Probably never," Jinx grinned, getting up and clearing her plate into the dishwasher, "She tends to keep to herself, y'know has her own hobbies."

Vic raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Jinx hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions, he was easy to dodge but it got tedious after a while.

"I'm going to clean my raccoon eyes 'kay? That is if you're done with your interrogation." Jinx stated.

"Whatever, you are free to go and enjoy your stupid day off."

"Don't miss me too much." She winked as she left the room and made her way back to the loft.

"Are you kidding? It'll be a like a vacation being away from you!" Vic called when she was half way up the ladder.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jinx and Rita had met at their usual spot, the street corner by the privately owned library. Their own places wouldn't do, Gar or Vic would wonder what on earth they were doing and they didn't need any more questions than necessary.

When they met Rita had explained to Jinx that they would keep Rachel and Arella as hidden as possible so most meetings would be conducted in the motel they were staying in until they found another place.

So that was what they were doing at the moment, driving to the motel. Fun.

"Do we even have a plan?" Jinx asked lazily.

Rita looked over at the girl as she stopped at the stop light,

"Not at all."

"Great."

"You realize you might have to tell everyone else about this, when you do they might have an idea."

"You're quite the optimist, no offense to your son, but we have more of a chance that Trigon will drop dead than any of them coming up with a half decent plan."

"I know, I keep telling myself that maybe we'll get lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with this; gosh I sound just like Rachel don't I?" Jinx sighed.

"A little, yeah."

"Super."

"Maybe we need her realism right now, normally I suppose I'd say to think positively but I guess in this situation that might not be the best idea."

Jinx laughed humorlessly as she put her feet up on the dashboard,

"That's how people end up dead."

"Feet down." Rita said firmly.

"Gotta say, you really do have the nagging mother thing down to a T." Jinx remarked, removing her feet, "Perfect practice for the little sea monkey in your tummy."

Rita smiled,

"Well this sea monkey doesn't really look like a sea monkey anymore."

"Oh yeah! Two months before you pop and you get a messed up pee pee hole. Just so you know, when they come out they still look like aliens."

Rita shook her head in mock disapproval,

"You really don't like kids."

"Kids are fine, I just wouldn't want one. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, I'm just preparing you. I won't sugar coat you with the, 'after you see your baby it doesn't hurt' crap."

"Thank you so much Jinx." Rita said sarcastically.

"No problem. Are we almost there?" Jinx asked, sounding impatient, "I just want to get this over with."

"You sound like you don't want to be doing this." Rita remarked.

"Well duh, not many people would. It doesn't help that we have no plan and we're shooting in the dark here. You just said that we might have to rely on your idiot, again no offense, son for ideas. C'mon Rita this situation is really inconvenient."

Rita turned the car down an old street and nodded,

"You make a fair point, if I could change the situation I would but we need to fix this. If we can, we save at least our lives as well as those close to us. In the end it's worth it."

Jinx waved her off casually,

"Meh, I suppose you're right. Hopefully this doesn't take too long; I'm getting a little tired of having to worry about this."

Rita looked at her with a slight smirk,

"I didn't think you worried."

"I don't," Jinx insisted quickly, "I'm just speaking hypothetically."

"Sure you are."

"Whatever you say hormonal pregnant lady, you still haven't answered my question. Are we almost there?"

"Five minutes."

"Finally!"

* * *

They arrived at the motel. It was a small, gross looking place that smelled strange. There was only about ten separate rooms and the chipping off white paint could use an extra coat or two.

_Rachel would hate it here._

"What room are they in?"

"Five."

"What are we waiting for?" Jinx asked.

"Not sure."

"You nervous?"

"A little," Rita admitted, "You?"

"Kinda." Jinx replied, "But I guess we better go in or there would be no point in me coming. Besides, I have work tonight so I can't waste too much time here."

"OK then, knock on the door."

"You do it."

They paused for a moment then went together.

This would be hell.

* * *

Rachel heard a knock at the door as she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Arella?" She called, her voice muffled from the foam from the toothpaste.

"I got it!" Her mother replied from outside the door, Rachel heard the door crack open then a voice, slightly hard to pick up on but Rachel would recognize it anywhere.

"Hey Arella, long time never seen."

_Jinx, who else?_

"Ah, you must be the infamous Jinx. I've heard a lot."

"Well I wouldn't say infamous but I'm flattered either way." Jinx laughed.

"Arella, lovely to see you after so long a time." Another voice joined in, Rachel recognized it as Rita, Gar's former foster parent and current adoptive mother.

There was a pause in the conversation Rachel could only assume it was a hug between the two women.

Rachel spat out of the minty toothpaste, rinsed her mouth, and then opened the door revealing two people she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey." She said in her usual vocal tone, not bored but not interested, probably too casual considering the situation.

Jinx and Rita looked up to see her.

"Rachel, you look a little different." Jinx said, a hint of smugness to her voice.

"That's generally what happens when you assume another identity, yes." Rachel countered smoothly.

Her former classmate still had bubblegum pink hair that was pulled up into an intricate knot on the top of her head. She was still was thin as a twig and her choice of dress was relatively similar to the last time they saw each other, generally consisting of black, purple or pink, dressed absolutely ridiculous with rips and holes in her tights and obscene saying on her shirts. She was still taller than Rachel and had grown taller since the last time they'd met. Jinx always had been the long body type and Rachel the petite sort.

Rita on the other hand was completely different. She still had medium length brown hair but there was huge bulge in her stomach, not from over eating at McDonalds but from the presence of another human being.

The moment Rachel saw this she froze.

"Hey Rach, not a fan of kids or pregnant ladies? I can't tell." Jinx smirked.

Rachel shot her a look, crossing her arms, and then turning to Rita,

"I had no idea."

"I didn't think it was necessary to mention it."

"Arella knew I'm assuming." Rachel observed, feeling slightly insulted that no one had told her. Sure she was terrible with babies and little people and they made her very uncomfortable, that didn't mean that she wouldn't want to know.

"Awkward…" Jinx muttered.

"Do you know the sex yet?" Arella asked sweetly, it must have been a mother thing, but most women who had given birth seemed overly interested in the offspring of other women.

"A little girl." Rita smiled, "We still haven't decided on names. I tried to get Gar involved in the process but his names were absurd."

Rachel wasn't surprised at this.

"Congratulations!" Arella said clapping her hands together, "Do you have her room set up yet?"

As the two women began excitedly chatting Rachel stood there unsure what to say, it wasn't that she wasn't glad that Rita would be having her first child, it was simply that Rachel didn't know what to think about the fact that soon there would be a baby around.

"You look happy." Jinx observed, coming over next to Rachel.

Rachel pursed her lips,

"Do I look like I'd be good with kids?" She deadpanned.

Jinx looked Rachel over,

"Not at all." She grinned, "The estrogen in this room is a little high, wanna get this thing started?"

"Gladly."

"Shouldn't we get to the point?" Jinx asked the others.

"Right!" Arella agreed, "Jinx, Rita, are you ready?"

Rita nodded and Jinx shrugged.

Rachel and her mother sat on the bed and the other two on the arm chairs located around the room.

"So, what do you know?" Rachel asked, "Please refrain from speaking too many names, simply for safety, just in case anyone is listening. If you could all stop calling me Rachel as well that would be lovely."

"Oh yes, I forgot you go by Emma now. Aren't you being a little paranoid, I doubt anyone is _actually_ listening in on this." Jinx replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to make that call and risk it _Iris?"_

"That's the game we're playing?" Jinx spat, suddenly getting defensive, apparently they hadn't exactly outgrown their former grudges, "It's been what? Two minutes and you're already bringing that up?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and spoke in her monotone,

"You seem to forget that you tend to like to stir things up and speak sarcastically. You were asking for my little comment."

Rita and Arella looked at each other with uncomfortable glances.

"Well _you_ seem to forget I saved your life and have been working to help you for the past two years, so I suggest that if you want me to continue helping, you shut up and stop talking about that."

Rachel raised an eyebrow but nodded, she saw that she most likely was in the wrong in this case,

"Point taken."

Jinx looked taken aback, Rachel wondered why.

"You seem surprised."

"Yeah I am, you let that go pretty quickly eh?" She laughed, suddenly not upset at all, Jinx's mood swings were too instant and confusing for Rachel to even bother trying to follow.

Rachel shrugged,

"The tension between you and I has no relevance in this matter, I see no point in being bitter and behaving as if we're still in high school."

Jinx pulled her leg up on the chair against her chest, resting her chin on her knee and smirked,

"Looks like not only your appearance changed."

"Shall we continue?"

"Whatever you say." Jinx yawned.

Rachel appreciated that Arella and Rita had kept out of their minor disagreement. It was between her and Jinx and she wanted to keep it that way. The feeling that their veiled distaste for each other wasn't over stayed at the back of Rachel's mind but she ignored it, there were more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

The next night Rachel had gone out, quite stupidly, to get groceries for her and Arella. They had run out and Rachel had taken the thoughtless risk of going out to retrieve food from the all-day grocer. It was of course an idiotic thing for her to do.

It wasn't as if she wore her former hood or anything, she looked much different than she did the last time she was in Jump City but that didn't mean she was safe. Sure she looked like a normal person, maybe not as happy as most, in their sweatpants, grabbing something to eat, but that meant nothing around here.

Her choice of grocery store had been because of the neighborhood it was in. When Rachel had lived here it hadn't been a bad part of town at all, apparently a lot had changed. Not only were there homeless people shooting up or whatever it was called, but Rachel was beginning to recognize people she knew back a long time ago.

She simply avoided walking past them but that still didn't make her feel any less tense. None of them knew her face; they simply knew that the hooded girl Raven that everyone feared was gone. Rachel didn't think anyone would recognize her but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous.

Refusing to show how daunted she was by them Rachel continued on her way across the streets of the broken city she used to think of as home.

It worked for a while until she reached a corner where there was no way she was going to be able to get through without having to fight someone, or a bunch of someones.

She bit her lip as she peered around the corner of the building sheltering her from the view of Trigon's group of goons. They didn't look like they were moving anytime soon by their lazy stances. The air was filled with smoke from their cigarettes or whatever else they were smoking.

Rachel could recognize a few of them. They weren't higher ups, but they were fairly experienced and far into the gang, there was about twelve of them, too many for it just to be them hanging around the street to scare anyone who walked by. They weren't there just to remind others that Trigon was everywhere, there must have been something going on nearby, some sort of important deal or drug smuggling must have been going on.

Rachel clenched her fists; she knew there would be more of them where she couldn't see. These people were just guards. She had no chance, she was a good fighter but she couldn't take on twelve thugs, plus any other hidden ones that she didn't know about, then add the people they were guarding. The urge she had to step in was strong but she knew she couldn't do anything without risking everything she had worked to get at this point.

Rachel knew not to pick a fight when you knew you couldn't win so she turned around and tried to find another way home.

Before she got far she past a restaurant across the street from her. As she did she saw some people.

People she knew.

* * *

When Kori had insisted that Richard have a birthday party he had been hesitant. Mostly because he was already pretty busy and he wasn't really a party person. However she begged and so did Vic and Gar. Eventually it had just gotten too much of a hassle to refuse so he finally agreed to a very small event, a dinner, and it satisfied the nags that insisted it in the first place. It wasn't like he disliked them, Richard knew he was extremely lucky to have them in his life, it was just that they could be a little over bearing and with Jinx gone, he felt like the party pooper. Normally she was the other somewhat pessimistic force in the group but this time it was only him in the group of energetic young adults.

Dinner had been nice though, despite his fears. Sure the restaurant and been in a sketchy area and the food had taken ages to get to them, but they still had a good time. In fact Richard was glad he was forced into this. He hadn't been able to see everyone in a while. He and Vic hadn't seen each other for a few weeks and Gar had pretty much been MIA for months. He'd said something about school and family issues. Richard knew all about that sort of thing so he didn't pry.

It was almost eleven when they left the restaurant and they were all exhausted. Gar and Vic had lost their voices from the terribly loud and off key singing they had done when his slice of birthday cake had arrived. Kori had talked up a storm and for once had nothing to say. Richard seemed to be the only one who wasn't absolutely exhausted.

They walked about thirty feet in content silence, each observing their surroundings just happy to be in each other's company, not requiring conversation.

They passed an alley Richard felt something hit his head, as if thrown at him.

_Huh?_

He looked behind him in confusion, wondering what on earth that was. He dismissed it when he didn't see anything; it was probably some idiot messing with him.

Richard continued walking with his friends, Gar had struck a conversation with Kori and Vic had joined in, Richard listened intently but didn't add much to the conversation.

_Ow!_

He turned around a little more violently to see what had hit his head with such force.

Then he saw it.

Or her.

He didn't recognize her at first but the girl peeking out of the alley behind him was someone he knew. She looked different, but it was definitely Rachel. What she was doing here he had no idea. He had a strange feeling when she'd left two years ago that she hadn't intend to return yet here she was.

He looked back at the group and they still hadn't noticed that he was distracted by their long lost classmate. He met her eyes and she waved casually. He gestured his thumb towards the group as if to ask if he could tell them.

Rachel glared and made a slashing motion across her neck.

Richard raised both eyebrows, vaguely understanding her predicament. He pulled out his phone and put it up to her ear. Motioning for her to hide he called his friends over.

"Guys I have to take this, go on without me OK?"

"Who is it?" Gar asked curiously.

"Someone from the company, it's some kind of emergency; I have to head to Wayne now."

"Then by all means, rich men await." Vic smirked, "Go ahead."

"Dude, what asses making you come to work so late." Gar mused.

Richard nodded, holding his hand over the bottom of the phone.

"It's really important though so I'll see you around."

Kori smiled and quickly kissed him,

"Happy Birthday to you." She said sweetly, "I'll call you tomorrow."

He returned her grin. The friends said their goodbyes and once they were out of site Richard put his phone back in his pocket and approached the alley.

Sure enough Rachel was standing there, back against the wall.

"You look different; guess I can't call you Purple anymore." He observed. Rachel no longer looked like the girl he had fought in high school. Her long purple hair had been chopped above her shoulders and dyed black. She dressed differently as well; he had never seen Rachel in sweatpants. She looked a lot less conspicuous.

"Guess not." She replied simply.

"What are you even doing here and why can't they know about it?"

Rachel's brows furrowed,

"It's complicated."

"Jinx knows right?"

Rachel nodded,

"You'll get a call from her tomorrow asking to meet; you can get your answers as to why I'm here then. For now I need your help."

Richard raised an eyebrow, strange request coming from her,

"Rachel Roth, Raven, daughter of Trigon, needs my help? Is a meteor crashing to earth, have aliens invaded?"

"I see you haven't lost your tongue."

"I'm guessing you haven't lost yours."

Rachel smirked, a slight hint of mischief dawned on her face,

"Of course not."

Richard crossed his arms, mimicking Rachel's expression,

"So what do you need my help with?"

"Come." She said shortly, turning around and walking down the alley.

Excitement surged through his veins, this would be good.

* * *

They came to the end of the maze of alleys when Rachel finally. They were in a pretty bad area of town, homeless, addicts, and gang members oozed out of every corner of the streets.

"Are you still a decent street fighter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you still fight the way you used to?"

Richard shrugged,

"I've been off the streets for a while; I've been a little busy."

Rachel gave him a condescending look,

"Kori's a strong influence huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You miss it." Rachel said simply.

"I don't, I'm happy with my life as of now."

"You aren't, if there's one thing I learned about you is that Richard Grayson craves conflict and can't settle with quiet life. You were somewhat of a legend on these streets."

Richard frowned, slightly insulted and slightly flattered,

"People change."

"No they don't." Rachel said with an eye roll, "Tell me, you were anticipating this once I told you I needed your help weren't you?"

Richard didn't reply to her current question but her first one, he knew she was right,

"I keep in practice."

"Good because we're going to stop whatever those guys are guarding."

Richard looked past the corner and noticed a group of men guarding what appeared to be the entrance to a drug smuggling hot spot. Police didn't know much about it, only the ones that were involved with Trigon did. Richard recognized it too, it lead to a concrete jungle of cargo trucks, some not useable but the ones that could be were used for transporting anything Trigon could get his hands on.

It would be crawling with thugs judging by the amount of guys guarding the entrance.

"You think just the two of us could do it?" He whispered with a smile.

"I would have thought you would know by now, in my position you never go into a fight if you aren't completely sure you can win."

"How do we want to do this? You're the leader." Richard offered.

"You tell me, I'm no leader. There's a reason I picked you to help me, not just because you can throw a few punches." Rachel shrugged, "What do you suggest we do?"

This surprised Richard, if she was implying what he thought she was at least. He had never considered himself that sort of person, the sort to take charge. That was usually what everyone else did for him, he just went with what others said, the dinner he had tonight being an example. But when he thought about it, he was going to run a company, and that had to mean something regarding leadership skills.

Still, he was glad that this was what she was asking him to lead in. This was arguably his specialty.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

A tall, muscular man hid in the shadows unseen by the red and blue lights from the police cars. They were all searching the trucks and confiscating all the drugs he was about to ship. The man clenched his fists in anger, hard enough that his short nails dug into his skin, almost cutting him. He couldn't believe his eyes. His plan had failed. They were ratted out and no one, not one of the men on duty tonight knew why or who did this.

He was angry. He was furious. All he was told was that in the span of ten minutes all the men were down and five minutes later dozens of cops were surrounded the area, and not the corrupt ones.

When he had questioned the ones he had managed to get from the scene all they could tell him was that they came out of nowhere and they had no idea how many there were. Needless to say he'd shot them right then and there. He wouldn't miss them, if they were that quickly and easily beaten what use were they to him? It would be a bloody mess (literally) to clean up, but that wasn't his problem was it?

Still he couldn't help but be troubled by the sudden and unexpected development. Whatever had gone on that night was not going to happen again, at least not on his watch. Whoever had done this wasn't about to wipe their hands of the situation easily, and considering the efficiency and skill it had taken they obvious didn't want to.

This was a city that he liked to think was dictated, and whatever had been the cause of the momentary lapse in control was to be exterminated or forced to join the ranks of the gang.

Besides this shipment was a minor hiccup, a mere speck in his overall plan, the rats who did this would have no way of stopping what he was really doing, he didn't have to worry.

Trigon always got what he wanted.

* * *

Sorry I cheaped out on the fight scene with Rachel and Richard. I had a severe case of writers block and frankly couldn't make any sense of the scene. Maybe one day I'll add it back in, key word being maybe. Plus as we speak I have the stomach flu so any add ins at the moment might be kinda terrible.

This chapter was boring and uneventful (at least in my opinion), really it was mostly conversational. My main goal in these first few chapters is to set the scene, set the characters, and set the relationships each character has with the other. Hopefully I've achieved this to some degree and that's the only reason this chapter exists. Things will pick up, I promise.

As you can tell Jinx and Vic have a strange relationship and believe me it gets stranger and even more complicated eventually. I do have fun with them though.

I didn't get much time to branch out Rita's character in the prequel but she has a significant role in this story so I hope I set some of her characteristics off well. She's a kind, considerate woman who unlike many adults, can carry comfortable conversations with those much younger than her. She is maternal, but has a bit of a hard ass side to her. I mean come on, she smuggled a gang leader's family into another nation and back. Not bad.

Rachel and Jinx are still iffy about each other and really like going for the others throats. Their argument was over something so small you can tell there's still a little of the immature teenagers they were before. You can tell they did grow up though because of how easily they let it go.

Yes Rachel is stupid to go out at night. I know. She figured she'd be in a better area but was mistaken sadly.

Rachel and Richard didn't interact all that much in my other story but when they did there was always a certain respect they had for the other. I was thinking about it and remembered how close they were in the show and comics and realized how much I'd missed when it came to their relationship. The moment where Rachel chose Richard to help her is inspired by the one in the show where Raven chooses Robin to help her when she stops time. By no means is this a RobRae story (particularly because Richard is now a committed man) but who says the two can't be close friends. Gar might get a little jealous but that's all good right?

As for the last bit. Well I won't tell you who's perspective that was just yet. It might be Trigon, it might not.

I can't come up with any story related poll so I'll ask a random questions because I'm curious.

**What was your favorite Disney movie or character growing up? Or movie/character in general.**

I always loved Peter Pan, Cinderella, Toy Story. Character wise I loved Belle and Wendy, because I read books and stories just as much as they did.

Thanks for the support on the story, the response has been lovely and I'm glad to see some familiar usernames reviewing :)

* * *

_"I went out into the night, I went out to find some light,_

_Kids are swingin' from the power lines, nobody's home so nobody minds."_

_-Arcade Fire (Power Out)_


	5. Four

_How long I say how long_  
_Will you relive the things that are gone_  
_Oh yeah the devil's on your back_  
_But I know you can shake him off_

* * *

"But Richard, tell me why Jinx is asking for our presence." Kori asked as Richard put his coat and shoes on.

He had come into her apartment just a few minutes ago unexpected. She had thought he would sleep in quite late considering the dinner they had attended last night and the emergency he had even later last night. She had offered him breakfast to which he silently agreed and proceeded to devour four slices of toast despite the fact she had oatmeal she prepared earlier. Perhaps it was a little black but she thought it was satisfying.

Richard then told her that Jinx requested to meet them. At the Library. Not the public one, the small one towards the north exit of town. Kori couldn't help but think it extremely strange.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." He said quietly.

Kori wore a worried expression on her face, but prepared herself to leave the house as he did. Slipping on a coat she followed Richard outside her apartment and into the elevator.

She rather liked her apartment complex, her neighbors were civil, the building was in a friendlier area of town, Richard had made sure of that, and it was just the right size for her minimalistic yet realistic needs. The place did smell a little strange but she eventually got used to it and made herself comfortable.

When they reached her elevator they walked into it and Kori pushed the Lobby button, Richard knew better than to push it, that was Kori's job and she rather enjoyed when it lit up like a firefly. As they went down towards the bottom floor in silence Kori looked at Richard curiously, she wondered if he knew anything of what was going on, he hadn't given her definite answers and it was quite plausible he knew more that he led her to believe.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asked as they got into his car.

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, probably to himself,

"What's the point in lying…?" He then turned and said to her, "I know enough to be nervous but it isn't my story to tell so you may as well hear it from the source."

"I shall assume that the source is Jinx, correct."

"Eh, partly."

"Does it involve something that occurred a couple years ago" Kori asked, getting this feeling in her stomach that there was something bad going on and Richard wasn't telling her.

"It is important and you won't have to wait much longer to find out about it."

Kori nodded, deciding not to speak on the subject any further despite her confusion and frustration. They drove down the almost empty streets, any traffic from commuters had already passed and there weren't many people around now.

"I do wonder about the meeting spot though, a library…" Kori mused,

"What about it?"

"I did not think Jinx read books."

Richard sputtered out a quick laugh.

"Tell me, what is amusing?"

"Nothing, nothing, you can just be unintentionally funny sometimes."

Kori rolled her eyes but honestly had no idea what he was on about. She usually pretended to understand his jokes as well as others.

They spent the next couple minutes not speaking and staring at the road.

"Any news from your parents?" Richard asked carefully after a moment.

"A little, they should be coming towards the conclusion of April, they have business to attend to in town." Kori replied, she wished he wouldn't bring it up.

"That gives you a couple months to prepare I guess." Richard smiled.

Kori tried returning to expression but couldn't quite. It wasn't that she wasn't appreciative of his support, but she believed he didn't quite understand what she was feeling in regards to her family. Kori did not expect him to but she couldn't be comforted by his words despite their best of intentions.

Richard took his hand off the wheel and placed it on hers.

"It'll be fine." He assured her, "I'll come with you to see them so don't worry too much."

Kori still felt was uneasy about the entire situation; her discomfort was heightened when she saw Richard's hand, or more precisely, his knuckles. They were wounded; they were covered in the scabs as well as bruises. Kori did not comprehend why she was on her way to the library but she was smart enough to know how one would get such markings. It was suddenly very obvious what he had been doing last night. Richard saw her looking at his hands and both of pulled away instantly looking at the road and avoiding the others gaze.

"I can't explain—"

"Then don't attempt it, I beg you." Kori interrupted shortly, her voice dripping with distain despite knowing this was a sore subject for the raven haired boy. She had expected better from him, he had told her he was done with that life.

An air of discomfort weighted over the car, everything they wanted to say was unsaid. Kori was bottling up feelings and she was sure Richard was doing the same.

The fact that he had blatantly lied to all of their friends and to her was upsetting but the fact that he did it made it even worse. Kori hated it when Richard got angry; it was like him going back to the bitter classmate she had thought was gone. It wasn't fair to himself and her. It was times like this when she wondered why she was marrying him, she knew she loved him but she just wanted honesty so she could know that he was safe. The very notion of him going back on the streets terrified her. If he didn't tell her the truth how could she commit her life to him?

"Fine, why would I if you can't trust me?" He said bitterly.

Kori didn't move her head, but averted her eyes to look at Richard; he looked angry and guilty at the same time. Kori looked down and her lap not sure whether to feel sad or displeased.

_Stupid boy, I do trust you. But I can't live worrying about you all the time._

* * *

Vic had been waiting for Jinx for about twenty minutes. She had left a note for him to close the garage before he had arrived and told him to meet her at the library. It was strange; of all the years he'd known her he had never seen her with a book so he did wonder at her choice of place. Plus he couldn't possibly think of why she might want to see him there when he could just see her at the garage.

But like the push over he could sometimes be, Vic went where she told him. It wasn't like he listened to everything she said, he was pretty curious about this entire situation anyways.

When he arrived, she wasn't there so he was stuck waiting in his car to stay away from the cold. Sure there wasn't any snow, it had melted about a month ago, but that didn't mean he wanted to wait outside.

Still he couldn't figure out what was going on. Did it have to do with her job, or did it have to do with Rachel? Honestly it was starting to make Vic nervous, and it took a lot to make Victor Stone scared. This situation was just too abnormal and unusual he couldn't help the knot in his stomach. As if he didn't have enough to worry about. His life was getting pretty damn hectic and tedious and Vic was ready to do something about it.

He just wasn't sure what yet.

All he knew was that he was ready.

He saw a car pull up into the parking lot he recognized Rita in the driver's seat and Gar getting out of the other side. Vic was surprised to see the two there. Had Jinx called them too? The knot in his stomach that knew something was screwed got bigger. Figuring he better just act casual Vic waved to Rita and rolled down his window.

"Yo Gar what's up?" He called out.

"Nothing really dude, just really confused, my mom said something about dropping me off here and that's pretty much it."

"You not stayin' Rita?" Vic asked.

Rita shook her head,

"I think this should be between you all."

"If you don't mind my asking, what's going on?"

"You won't have to wait too much longer, so don't worry too much."

"Easy for you to say since you already know…" Vic said sarcastically.

Rita gave him a knowing smile and rolled up her window and then drove off.

"Your mom is really cryptic isn't she?"

Gar shrugged,

"I guess so now that you mention it."

"Is she always like that?"

"Not at all, it's kinda bothering me that all of a sudden she's acting like this. Maybe it's because her stomach's about to pop but I dunno."

"You too? This entire situation seems a little off to me. I mean, Jinx said she wanted to meet here and then you and Rita show up, I ain't got a clue as to what's going on and I hate not knowing."

As Vic said this he got out of the car joining his best friend outside. He shivered slightly as his body came in contact with the cold.

Gar nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. Unfortunately for the shrimp that meant a rather dumb looking expression crossed his face.

"If both Rita and Jinx are involved do you think it has something to do with… y'know."

"That's what I was thinking," Vic replied as the two leaned against his car,

"It's kinda making me nervous," Gar laughed, obviously uneasy, "I mean all this not knowing makes it a little harder to sleep at night."

"Yeah, something's coming and no one seems to want to tell me what."

The conversation paused for a few moments; Gar was probably drinking in the weight of the situation just as Vic was. Talking with someone else about it really put things into perspective, and not a nice one.

"You read the papers right?" His friend asked.

"You mean about the explosion from a couple months ago?" Vic asked, "Jinx doesn't like talking about it."

"Not surprised, I mean dude, there were a ton of inmates who died and there even more that escaped."

"Ever since it happened she's been way more busy with work, and not her day job. Crime rates are up and police are doing less and less about it. Everything is headed to hell, you can't go on the subway anymore without being shot, can't go to the super market without witnessing or experiencing a mugging. If I was a smarter guy I'm pretty much certain I'd be long gone by now."

"Did you hear that he died?" Gar inquired in a soft voice.

"Slade? Yeah. They found his body in the wreckage."

"It's a damn relief. For everyone."

"Now they just have to worry about Trigon."

"You make it sound so easy." Gar laughed.

"I don't mean to." Vic replied.

Gar rubbed his forehead; obviously the stress was too large for his head capacity.

"Do you think about 'that thing' a lot?"

He was of course referring to the events that transpired during their senior year of high school.

Vic nodded, how could he not? It was kind of a big deal and even though it appeared to be all over the sole fact that Jinx was still in contact with Rita meant nothing was said and done with.

"It's kind of hard not to. How 'bout you?"

"It sounds a little harsh but not as much as I used to." Gar sighed.

"Forgetting Rachel already?"

"Not exactly, I've just had a lot on my plate lately, and not just tofu."

Vic frowned despite the dumb joke,

"We all know that and we want to know why. The problems in Jump City and Gotham are important but we all consider your well-being to be a little higher."

"It's complicated… and a little too personal to talk about." Gar mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"I get it, but we just want to know what's happened to our friend." He replied, "You kind of disappeared for a while. I mean, last night was the first time in months you've made time that much time for any of us. I don't want to lose another friend."

Vic didn't usually talk like this with the kid, their conversations weren't usually so serious but Vic figured they might need to at this point. Vic was sick of friends leaving his life; he knew that he could eventually move on from them simply because he was the type to always move forward. That didn't mean that he wanted them to, Rachel was gone, he had accepted it and dealt with it, but that didn't mean he never had days where he missed her. It also didn't mean he lived as pleasantly without her. If Gar left… Vic didn't know what he would do.

Gar didn't reply, he kept his green eyes down and bit his lip slightly. Vic wondered if he said anything that might have upset him.

"You OK man?"

Gar hesitated slightly but shot Vic a grin, one Vic could tell was fake.

"Of course, and don't worry, I won't go do it again. It got kinda lonely the past couple months and I guess I've had enough of it."

"Well we have too." Vic assured him, slapping his back maybe a little too hard based on the grunt Gar let out. Vic knew whatever was going on wasn't over but he could still pretend a little while longer that everything was fine between the two of them.

"Soooooo…" Gar said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, all hints of sadness gone, "How's Jiiiiiinxxx?"

Vic narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but no words came out.

"Ah…"

Gar burst into a fit of laughter, Vic quickly joining in.

"Poor Vic. Can't woo his woman." He mocked as he gasped for breath.

Vic feigned offense as he replied,

"I guess you would know since you've had a girlfriend—oh wait, you _haven't_."

"Have you?"

"Freshman _and_ Junior year, suck it Logan."

Gar crossed his arms, with a smirk on his face,

"All that experience and you still can't get a date with a sarcastic chick with pink hair. Suck that Stone."

Vic rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

"It's not what—"

"Don't give me that, 'it's not like what you're thinking' crap," Gar interrupted with a cheeky smile spread across his face, "It may not be that way for her, but that girl's got you whipped. I mean you shut down your garage for the day and waited for her outside a library in the early morning, no questions asked."

"Shut up." Vic muttered.

"I'm right, I'm right!" Gar chanted, all signs of sadness gone from his face.

"Alright that's enough shrimp." Vic yelled putting him in a headlock and began giving him a noogie.

"Ah!" Gar cried through his laughter, "Uncle, uncle!"

"Damn straight," Vic smirked, "Who's the man?"

"You are…" Gar gagged.

"Good boy." Vic said, releasing him from the hold.

They continued talking another couple minutes. It was as if nothing had changed, that was the thing about Gar, you could have been away from him for ten years and he could make you feel like it was ten minutes. He was so unlike Rachel in that respect, she could be gone 4 minutes and make you feel like you missed four decades of her life. Vic always thought it was part of her charm just as it was Gar's.

Vic felt temporarily reassured.

But it wouldn't last very long.

* * *

Gar and Vic continued talking for a few more minutes but Gar couldn't shake the feeling of dread weighing on him. He felt guilty for shutting out all his friends ever since he had gotten the news that his days were limited. He hadn't wanted to but he couldn't face them. It wasn't like he was going to go up to his best friends and drop the bomb that he might be dropping dead himself sometime soon. He had made the choice to keep his blabber lips shut on the subject and since keeping quiet was not a skill he had mastered. It took a few months being fairly distant from his friends to do it.

Now that Gar was ready to spend his last days with his friends he realized that doing it was not going to be easy. It was pretty annoying that every time he looked at them he knew that he was a goner and he'd be leaving them behind. Despite Rita's encouragements he hadn't been able to shake the fact and accept that he wasn't going to live much longer. She had also told him to tell his friends but he knew that he couldn't. Once it was blatantly obvious he was really sick he'd let them figure it out, but for now he didn't want them looking at him any differently. He didn't need them feeling sorry for him he needed them to be his friend even if it meant faking happiness every once in a while.

Talking to Vic had upset him too. That guy was his best friend and Gar felt angry at himself for abandoning him. He had told Gar he couldn't lose another friend. Well needless to say Gar's heart almost broke and he just about spilled his secret. Vic would lose another friend. That much was certain.

Even though he felt like a crappy friend he continued his conversation as if nothing was wrong and Vic bought it. After a couple minutes Kori and Richard arrived and Jinx shortly after.

Gar had greeted the two with hugs, much to Kori's joy and Richard's disappointment. Jinx had grabbed his shoulders holding him away from her before he could receive her into his arms.

"Wow, I forgot how much I _didn't_ miss you." She said with sarcasm edging her voice.

"Awww you know you did." Gar pouted, trying his best to get on her nerves.

"No, I really didn't, now get away from me."

Gar complied thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Can we please proceed with the situation?" Kori said crossly, which surprised Gar slightly. Usually his friend was a little more pleasant.

Richard's usual frown deepened and Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"O…K…?" She said, Gar guessed she was surprised by Kori's tone as well, "Well let's go in, they should be open by now."

Kori turned quickly, and walked to the entrance, Richard scowled and followed a few moments after.

As the other three walked behind them Jinx asked,

"Did something happen between those two?"

"Dunno, Kori was quiet since they got here and Richard has been avoiding her like the plague." Vic explained in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Gar asked in in a quiet voice. He really was lost. He didn't think Kori and Richard were fighting. Did they do that? They always seemed so happy and pleased with each other. Maybe he'd been absent too long.

"Why do you think?" Jinx groaned, "Seriously though, I didn't expect there to be trouble in paradise."

"It's not a big deal, Kori will forget about it in about five minutes anyways."

"Yeah but dude, I totally didn't expect there to be trouble in paradise!"

"That's what I_ just_ said." Jinx sighed, apparently exasperated as she opened the doors to the library and stepped in.

"What's your point?"

Jinx put her hand to her forehead as Gar smirked triumphantly he had managed to annoy and baffle her in the span of a few moments.

"Let's just go in, besides it's not like it wasn't bound to happen eventually." Jinx said, brushing off the situation as if it didn't matter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vic asked, sounding slightly agitated.

"Just that relationships don't work and they can't expect there's to last forever." Jinx said simply, "C'mon Vic, you're occasionally a smart guy; you should have figured that out by now."

Vic frowned and didn't answer her. Gar suspected that was a blow to his poor heart and probably his ego. Gar snickered slightly, not loud enough for either to hear.

"Jinx you are such a man eater." Gar smiled.

Jinx looked backwards at him and winked playfully,

"Whatever you say."

Kori and Richard were still walking ahead, staying as far away as possible from each other. Maybe there was something wrong but then again Gar was no expert in this field as Vic had pointed out earlier.

"Hey love birds." Jinx called out, causing the two to flinch, "You might want to slow down so I can tell you where we're actually going."

Kori stopped and ran quickly towards Jinx, latching onto the girls arm and away from her boyfriend. Jinx seemed uncomfortable with Kori's closeness but didn't protest. That was the thing about the girl, not even Jinx had the heart to shoot her down.

"I apologize for being so hasty." Kori replied, "I shall allow you to take the lead."

Jinx nodded stiffly. Gar noticed that Richard was staying in place; Gar was no good at reading people's feelings so he had no idea what the guy was thinking.

"Let's hurry up then." He said shortly.

"Do not speak to our friends so rudely Richard." Kori rebuked.

"Then hurry it up." He snapped.

"Easy there Dick." Jinx chastised.

Vic, Jinx, and Gar all exchanged uneasy glances, not wanting to get in their way. Kori looked pissed and Richard looked the same, they were giving each other the stink eye. But Gar was way more scared of Kori when she was angry. Richard could be unnerving but his girlfriend was downright terrifying. All Gar could think of was when she had held a desk over her head and knocked out Slade, a dangerous murder, like it was nothing.

Pretty damn scary.

Apparently Vic had the same idea since the two took a few steps back from the red haired girl.

Jinx then led them up the stairs and through a series of book cases filled with texts, spines facing in and out in no particular pattern. Gar liked the smell of old books, but he never read them.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Jinx didn't answer and continued leading them along. She led them past the computers that had the occasional user and into a quieter and less populated area. In fact, Gar didn't see anyone else around.

"We're almost there."

He could almost feel the tension and curiosity everyone seemed to be producing. Jinx turned in between another two shelves of books and by the end of the bookcases there was a table. The table was placed near a corner of the wall. It was shaped like a pizza and had a few empty chairs around it but it wasn't the empty chairs that were interesting. It was the occupied one.

There was a girl sitting in it. When Jinx saw her she slowly came to a stop. Gar studied the girl a moment.

She had her nose in a book and her short black hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. Her hair was too short to fit so two pieces fell across and framed her face. She wore a simple black long sleeve top with a grey scarf. Gar couldn't see her face but he couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

Apparently she heard them stop in front of her because she looked up from her book. She looked up at them with a neutral face, her skin was pale but had a slight grey tint to it and her eyes were a striking purple. The moment her saw them Gar recognized her instantly.

Gar was shocked and by the looks on the others faces, the only ones who weren't were Jinx and Richard.

Rachel raised an eyebrow critically at the group,

"What?"

* * *

_You know it's funny how freedom_  
_Can make us feel contained_  
_When the muscles in our legs aren't used to all the walkin'_

_- Foster the People (Waste)_

* * *

Short update. It really shouldn't have taken this long but I was working on some other things. One being planning this story out fully. I now know exactly what's going to happen throughout the story. Trust me, I spent a ton of time planning so I hope you can forgive me for the slow updates and yeahhhhh. Cool.

Richard and Kori's relationship is not perfect. It won't be perfect throughout the story because no relationship is. Robin and Star's relationship was hella rocky, she could make big deals out of nothing and Robin could consume himself with work and did things that hurt her. At the end of the day they always loved each other and always made up.

More information on the explosion in the next chapter, our dearest friend Jinx will probably elaborate on that.

Just to clarify, after Gar found out about his illness he was fairly distant, he still hung around them occasionally but it was limited. Not sure if I made it clear.

Rachel's back. Woo.

Next chapter things actually start picking up. In a fairly large way.

Kind of random but I've been really into gaming lately. I'm curious, are any of you into that sort of thing? I've been really inspired by games lately, I know they seem silly but when you get a good one the story telling and gameplay is amazing. Ib, Alice: The Madness Returns, and To The Moon really got me. The last one had me crying my eyes out by the end, if any of you can get your hands on it, I recommend it highly, particularly if you like story based games. The other games were absolutely amazing, Ib did so much with so little characters, some of the endings you could get floored me, and Alice was an amazing horror spinoff of the book. Brilliant. (Although please keep in mind it is rated M for a damn good reason)

Now onto something somewhat related to this chapter. Teen Titans Go. I'm sure if you're reading this you've at least heard of it. What are your thoughts? It's a bit of a hit or miss for me, I went in knowing it would be nothing like the original show so I wasn't too disappointed. I'm a little iffy on the show but some episodes are hilarious and I laugh like crazy and some make me downright uncomfortable. Whatever though, it really is better than nothing and I really do enjoy some of them.

POLL:

What do you think of Teen Titans Go?

a) I love it

b) I hate it

c) I have mixed feelings

d) Other (Let me know)

Thanks for the responses so far. You all are lovely, lovely people.


End file.
